Chronicles of an Elder Princes: The Clyde
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Second in my series about Amelia. In the film we are intro to Dmitrie but we nothing more about him, only that he serves Amelia. This explains how they met and who he was befofre she turned him.
1. Practice and Flying

Practice and flying

Practice and flying

Amelia spurred her horse on as she as the wolf run behind her howling. Soon the wolf ran out on front of her and she stopped an stared at it watching as the rest of the pack came to join it. The wolf looked at her with its amber eyes glowing then howled as the pack set off. Watching them run off she smiled and tuned her horse home.

Arriving back she slipped through the back gate careful so no one saw her and slipped back into her third story room. Climbing into bed she moved the sleeping tabby cat and shut the curtains. Moments later there was a knock on her door and Sonja poked her head round the door.

"Hi I see your back not long now till sunrise" she said.

"No need to worry about me I take it your dad wants something".

"No he just asked me to see if you were back an, that he would like to train with you tomorrow that is all".

"Tell him I would like to I will be ok night".

The following night Amelia awoke to the mowing of her cat Willow who was rubbing up against her hand.

"I now puss, its time to be up".

Once dressed in a long green dress she made her way down to the yard where Victor stood waiting.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were" he said.

"Asleep I was tired last night so then shall we begin?"

"Yes lets" he replied drawing his sword.

Drawing her own Amelia looked at him and they began as other gathered round to watch. It soon became apparent that they were evenly matched as Amelia kept blocking his attacks. Cursing, she glared at him as he cut her arm and slashing his chest in reply. Then she ran back over the moat and up onto the battlements with Victor hot on her heals. Soon they reached the curtain wall and continued to fight. By now the pair were next to the moat and there was a crowed below. Seeing where they were she smiled edging near the part of the wall that was bring repaired. Glaring at him she fainted and Victor went in for the kill suddenly she sprang using her sword an his weight against him. What he did not realise was where they were an with a final attack she kneed him in the privates and he fell with a splash into the moat.

"Victor" she called as all laughed.

Moments later he reappeared swimming with sword in hand an was fished out.

"You bitch oh that fucking hurt" he said bending over.

"It was not my fault you fell for that old trick" she replied with a grin.

"You well it was a fine trick" he replied getting up.

Later that night Amelia stood at the target aiming her crossbow at them an firing. Then a hand touched her shoulder and she sprang round in shock hitting Marcus in the nose.

"Marcus never do that again I could have killed you".

"I had forgotten that you didn't like that, I wanted to practice with you".

"Fine with me".

A couple of hours before dawn Marcus limped into the castle covered in bruises from head to foot. Following behind him came Amelia holding her wrist in as it healed. Seeing the pair on the stairs Marcell shook his head as he was not to keen on the idea of Amelia fighting.

The next night Amelia, Sonja and Rozsa sat on the grass chatting about this and that.

"Wow it sounds amazing being able to speak to dragon I would love to meet one" said Sonja.

"I am going to meet one tonight you could take come with me if you liked".

"I'd love to its so amazing that".

"You will have a lot of fun".

An hour later the pair arrived at a cliff overlooking a river with caves in its walls. Then a large blue and black dragon appeared and Sonja gasped in amazement as the dragon smiled at the pair.

"Sonja I would like you to meet Anasztáz he is about one hundred and twenty years older then myself" Amelia said.

"Hello Sonja, Amelia has told me a lot about you a pleasure to meet you at last" he said.

"Wow I never thought" she replied.

"Well come on Taz lets take Sonja for a fly".

"Let us go then climb on both of you" replied Taz as the pair climbed on him back.

Getting on Sonja held on tight to neck with Amelia's arms wrapped around her waist an he jumped of the cliff the flew up. Sonja gasped as they flew up with Taz going into a graceful summersault. As they flew he pointed out all the landmarks and chatted about dragon culture.

"It sounds so amazing Taz to be able to fly like this" Sonja said.

"It's the greatest thing to do it Mia will tell you that it is utter freedom".

"He is right as I dragon, eagle or raven I am free there sis nothing like it I can turn you into one f you so wished".

"Maybe I will take you up on that Mai if you can do this then why don't you use the powers".

"With William? They are not like that I do not want to I want to keep both sides separated Sonja" Amelia replied.

"Mia is wise mixing both would be hard William has nothing to do with that side and that is the way thing should remain" replied Taz.

Some time later dawn was approaching and Taz flew near the castle then spotted Marcus and Victor on the grounds and the three grinned. Diving down he fell then used his wings and let out a jet of fame. Looking up both vampires gazed in shock as Taz landed in front of them with a grin.

"Hi Daddy this is Amelia's friend Anasztáz".

"Sonja that dragon Amelia I thought" stammered Victor in shock.

"Amelia this dragon he is one of them you mentioned," stammered Marcus.

"Both of you do not worry I have known him since I was a baby" Amelia replied.

" I will see you both again Sonja it has been a pleasure" he replied flying away.

"Sonja I wish you would have told me that you were off fly with a dragon!" Victor yelled.

"Do not blame here it was my idea I was going to see him anyway and I offered to take Sonja with me" Amelia replied.

"Fine but next time tell one of us where".

"I knew where they were Victor they told me I just didn't tell you" Rozsa replied running up.

"I was going to but I knew you would not be happy with it, he would not have hurt either."

"Relax Victor I have seen the dragon before and we both know Amelia would never put Sonja's life in danger" said Marcus.

"I apologies it was just with that monster".

"If he came near us then Taz would have grilled him to a cinder, come on we all need our sleep.


	2. Accident

It was a week later and Victor and Amelia with their men rode down to the village talking as they went

It was a week later and Victor and Amelia with their men rode down to the village talking as they went. Reaching the village they saw some more vampires waiting for them as well as others looking at them. With the other infantry vampires slotting in as they passed through the village chatting as they went an waving to the children.

Leaving the village they continued down the road all happy and chatting as they went with many telling jokes and singing.

"So then Amelia I heard that you took Sonja flying last night".

"Yes I did and she had a lot of fun she makes a pretty eagle and no we were not caught. We walked back and did scared some humans as griffins but that was all" she replied with a grin.

"Again you fail to tell me what you both do other fly she should not do that".

"Yes she should I care for her she is my cousin I would never let anything harm her I promise".

Then they arrived at the village an saw a pack of hungry lycans gazing at them an battle commenced. Jumping of her horse Amelia sprang at them slashing this way and that as they came thick and fast. Turning round she was thrown to the floor as Victor pushed her to one side just before a lycan bit them both. Seeing the burning buildings she smiled and shot burning bolts at them smiling as they burned.

Before to long it was over all the lycans were dead and the worst injures were a few men knocked out. After the finally search had finished they left burning the village to the ground and the rest of the bodies.

"This has to end soon this creature is getting harder ad harder to fight" said Victor.

"I understand but Marcus we were lucky tonight," replied Amelia coming up.

"Yes there is nothing more we can do here let us leave this place" he replied getting back on his horse.

Soon the group rode of then came to anther village and saw him there.

"Get him," cried Amelia riding off with some men as Victor followed. Her horse reared an she gasped as a lycan jumped from a building, and she picked her sword driving it into it. Getting up she jumped back onto her horse and rode away to find Victor. Soon the village was cleared and the same acts were repeated, when a low ranking scout ran up.

"Lord Victor humans are coming bandits we have to run" he gasped.

"Victor go I'll chase them off they will not be expecting" said Amelia.

"No I cannot let you do this".

"They if we are caught I will met you at the waterfall, I will be fine".

"NO IT"

"I know what I'm doing arguing will not help we have to get out of here" with that she rode off.

"AMELIA COME BACK HERE" Victor shouted but she ignored him.

Riding away she soon came to the bandits and called at them soon attracting their attention.

"Come get me" she shouted riding off with them following behind her.

Smiling she looked behind her and saw them leading them on a hard and difficult trail to following then they left her. Running she neared a human land but she did not see the tree or the rock. The next thing she knew she went flying off her saddle then everything went black.


	3. New Friends

Amelia woke up to find a black haired man with blue grey eyes sitting next to her and that she was laid in a soft bed

Amelia woke up to find a black haired man with blue grey eyes sitting next to her and that she was laid in a soft bed. Looking round she saw that it was fairly ornate and then she looked at the man.

"Greetings you are safe that Castle GriffinWing do not worry the widows are shut no light can harm you," he said speaking in a rich accent lordly.

"You know" Amelia replied speaking for the first time.

"Yes I know you and I have waited to meet you again for a long time, I will not harm you. This is my home I found you three nights ago" he said.

"I do not know"

"Say nothing your wounds are healed I will send some food up for you the red wine is blood" with that he left.

As promised a servant arrived with food and Amelia eat with huger and thought about for her savoir.

"He knows what I am yet he has not killed me this is strange. He said he had wanted to meet me again. I have never seen him but his eyes they are familiar some where t matters not he will tell me in time"

Some time later the man came back bringing with him a long green dress with soft shoes.

"It is night put these on and I will shoe you round the castle".

"I have questions to ask of you human I do not know if I can trust you"

"That is understandable and I will answer your questions once you are dressed".

A few minutes later Amelia left the room in the dress and both went down stairs. On the way they passed a young brown haired girl. Reaching the ground floor the man took Amelia into the back gardens an they sat down.

"Now you can ask away no one baring the girl you saw knows what you are and it must stay that way," he said.

"I want to know why you know what I was and why you do not fear me".

"It was twenty years ago that wolf had attacked a village and you came. Most of the people had been killed baring a few. That nigh you saved a little five-year-old boy. You took him on your horse and told him things would be ok and you have a ring with your initial on it. You then gave him to humans that appeared a lord with brown/silver hair".

"Yes I remember that boy" then she saw the ring on his hand.

"I am that boy grown up that man was by father I have been looking for you for a long time Amelia".

"How do you know that?"

"I heard one of the other call you it that night I have waited to meet you ever since then".

"Thank you for this ah these wounds they still hurt we heal fast but".

"The healers that did that I dare not leave them I am sorry but you will have to stay until they are healed".

"My friends will be looking for me but if I must stay the so be it a week will do no harm".

The following night Amelia stayed in bed as the wounds were more painful and the girl came to her.

"Hello I am Dorika my brother saved you in thanks for what you did that night. I was there I saw what happen I was with our mother he had run off and I stayed with mother".

"You are both strange you look little like your father yet his other children were there that night".

"This castle is our mothers she was the daughter of a war lord that had been causing trouble". With this Dorika looked away. "Our father went against him and sized the castle mother had no part in it father liked her and so long as she obeyed him all her father wealth could go to her. She accept then father he took her and had her, he stayed here for a month night after night to secure this land".

"So that is the way things are you are his bastard children".

"Yes he does not care for us but he made a deal an will not break it, we live here as long as we obey the will of his heir".

"That is the way things work child it has been like that for a long time and will not change, he has not told me his name".

"He will so when he is ready I will not say if he has not, am glad to meet you at last" with that she left and Amelia slept.

The next night she waited in the garden in the same green dress and the man appeared next to her.

"I am glad you spoke to my sister she is nice and you know your history".

"I did and now I want to know your name".

"Dmitri, that is my name Amelia".

"It is good to know you have asked me much about my world I get the impression that you want to join us".

"It had crossed my mind I was never sure my place here I have no chance of becoming any one" he replied.

"You could join us you and your men and Dorika. You would start off in the lower ranks but it would be easy to move up over centuries it would happen" Amelia replied.

"I will think it over Dorika may not want to but it has been on my mind since that night".

"I am here for four more nights then leave you must have decided by then".

Two nights had passed and Amelia sat chatting with Dmitri and Dorika when there was a shout.

"Amelia thank the ancestors I have found you" looking round all saw Marcell standing there.

"Marcell I am fine this is Dmitir and his sister Dorika he saved me life and both have looked after me".

Stepping out of the trees Marcull shook Dmitri's hand and kissed Dorika on the cheek.

"Greetings I am Marcell I thank you for taking care of her".

"Marcell I stay one more night both have a choice to make. Dmitri was that little boy I saved all those years ago".

"I thought he looked familiar if you are thinking of doing it then take care. Victor and all are worried especially Eniko she is scared that you have been killed".

"You can tell her that I am fine and that I will come back tomorrow night".

"Fine an escort will come here, then take care my lady" with that he vanished.

"You have to decide tonight what you want to do".

"I want to become what you are Amelia" replied Dmitri.

"So do I there is nothing for us here the men belong to our half brother we have no chance in this world" replied Dorika.

"Ok then you will both leave with me tomorrow night to escort me back. Once back at the castle I will bite you both and take your cloths. I will then kill a man a bandit and mutilate his body and put his cloths on you. Dorika the remains of your dress will be found next to the body. That way all will think you have been killed".

"Ok then that is how it must be since our mother died we have nothing now we have smoothing" replied Dmitri.


	4. Sired by an Elder

It was the following night an Amelia, Dmitir and Dorika sat on their horses waiting for the escort to arriving

It was the following night an Amelia, Dmitir and Dorika sat on their horses waiting for the escort to arriving. Soon the sound of hooves could be heard and Marcus arrived with guards.

"Amelia thanks be to the ancestors you're alive" he said hugging her.

"So you both user that this is what you wish? There is still time to reconsider".

"Amelia I am sure I have known since that night we want this" replied Dmitir.

"Well I guess this is goodbye brother I will miss you, I don't want to be a vampire." said Dorika.

"I understand as long as you're happy that's the main thing. Rika listen to me take the chance you may not love him but he is rich and powerful you are both friends. He begged his father to marry you take it".

"Best of friends that is something greater then love. You must marry at some time that fact that you are friend is better then no knowing the person," said Amelia.

"Rika you will be happy with him" Dmitri said hugging his sister and with that they set off.

As they rode many of the vampires looked at Dmitri hungrily but stopped once Amelia had told them to. A few hours later they arrived at Castle Corvinus and rode in through the gates. Waiting to meet them stood Victor, Rozsa, Sonja and Eniko all embraced Ameila when she got off.

"Child we were so worried about you" Eniko cried.

"I am fine I was found and taken care of".

"Human I smell it appears you have brought lunch back" said Victor.

"No the man saved my life he will come with me and will not be harmed" Amelia replied leading him up to her rooms.

Once there Amelia sat Dmitri on a low bed and said.

"This will hurt a little but then it will be over," she said then biting Dmitri and then he fainted into sleep.

Amelia watched the stroked his hair and smiled as she touched his face with a smile.

"He is mine and mine alone I will teach him everything he needs to know yes just mine. So handsome my Clyde my friend ands servant someone to teach" she thought kissing his head.

The following night Dmitri awoke to a burning hunger.

"You are awake good now then we must feed oh and you must address me as Lady Amelia or my Lady, never Amelia".

"I will but it will be hard"

"I know that Dmitri but you must work your way up the social order as my Clyde you are higher then some" with that both left the room.

Walking through the corridors Dmitri receded comments such as pet, favoured, toy and others.

"Ignore them they are jealous of you".

"I try my lady"

"I rarely sire a human, which is why they say it they know you most be special or else I would not have done it".

Leaving the castle the pair kept to the tree an waited and watched for pry. Soon they saw a group of human coming tow men and a women and Amelia smiled.

"It is time for your first lesson Dmitri copy what I do" with that she walked forward with Dmitri close behind.

Amelia attacked biting at throat of both men while Dmitiri did the same to the women and then they fed; gorge themselves on the warm blood that flowed free. Soon they were covered in it lapping it up like cats with steaks on their mouths.

"That was amazing I have never felt so alive," Dmitri said.

"You are a true vampire now the fact that you enjoyed your first time I was just like that."

"Thank you for turning me my lady it will be an honour to serve you".

"I will teach you all you need to know Dmitri you are you will be my protégé I see that. You can fight very well you will be an asset with myself teaching you" she smiled.

"I love this life I will serve you well to repay your trust in you my lady you alone I will serve".

"I thank you for that a loyal servant is a great thing especially one who respects you out of choice, come we must go back".

A few nights later Amelia watched as Dmitri sent three vampires flying out of the training ring. Smiling she watched as he faired well against experienced Death Dealers and hit three moving target in the heart.

"You are do well I am impressed by your skill" said Kahn the Death Dealer commander.

"He is better the many new recruits thought Kahn training he will have, he is less then a week old" said Amelia entering the ground.

"Yes my lady he is young I had forgotten but he shows strong promise" Kahn replied walking off.

"He is right about you I was right know time for your social instruction".

Talking off Amelia lead Dmitri to the throne room and gave him instruction on the life at court. She told him how the move up the ranks and who to obey. Sitting next to her Dmitri relaxed then left a soft feeling brush up his leg and saw a cat looking up at him.

"Oh this is Willow my cat she likes to meet now faces," Amelia said picking up the purring cat.

"She is pretty hi puss cat" Dmitri muttered stocking her


	5. A Rival Comes

A rival comes

A rival comes

It had been six months since Dmitri had come to the coven and things had gone well for him. Other Death Dealer respected him and he had fit in well as he severed Amelia alone many envied him but did not speak it. Dmitri and Amelia had become close and all knew that he was loyal to her and her alone. It had also become apparent that he had a gift with animals they tended to trust him which had come in handy when dealing with injured horses.

Dmitri swung round his sword clashing with Amelia's once twice they attacked each other both keeping up the pace. The sound of approaching hooves could be heard but neither paid any attention. Suddenly Amelia struck hitting him on the chest and he fell just drawing his danger but to no avail and Victor arrived to see it.

"WELL FAUGHT DMITRI" he called getting from his horse.

"Thank you my lord it was hard I would not have won my lady is far superior to myself" he replied getting up.

"Victor your back so then how was England?" Amelia replied.

"It was fine we have new recruits back with us, one was even a monk before he was seduced by one of Sonja's friends. I am glad to be back two months is far too long to be away from here" Victor replied.

"A priest that is one for the books, come you all must be tired".

"Amelia I would like you meet our news recruit Kraven" Victor said as a young man jumped from a horse.

"Kraven this is Lady Amelia and her Clyde Dmitri. You will stay wit Dmitri while Amelia and myself speak to Marcus" with that the pair walked off the leaving the men alone with the rest of the party that had arrived back.

"So then you are Victors now Clyde well welcome to castle Corvinus it will he hard at first but you will used to it" Dmitri said in a friendly voice.

"I am an elders Clyde I will rise fast I will not be a mere foot solider for long" replied Kraven.

"That will take time in few centuries at least but".

"But nothing you may be scared to rise but I am not I will rise fast and quickly even if you are too scared to" snapped Kraven.

"Listen that kind of attitude will get you no where fast you have to respect the elders and those above you".

"I see little point I was sired by Victor not a common vampire I".

"No idiot I was sired by Lady Amelia and I have not risen high, you will get called pet, favourite all that crap just keep your head down and don't ask for trouble".

"You're scared that I could become greater then you that is it I am now a rival that is all".

"No I respect Amelia you have no idea of the circumstances of how I came here" with that Dmitiri walked off.

Days later Kraven was practicing with Kahn an failing miserably when Amelia an Dmitri walked into the ground an began a duel. Watching the pair Kraven saw that Dmitiri was far superior in the ring then he was.

"You see them both Lady Amelia is strong and her Clyde is a fast he could fight very well before she began teaching him" said Kahn.

"They are good" Kraven replied.

"Now then lets us going against whelp and try HARDER".

A few days later Amelia and Dmitiri stood next to each other talking.

"It is nice to be here with you my lady that incident with Kraven".

"Do not worry we can all see it the tension between you both it is nothing".

"I fell I have let you down I promised not to dishonour you and he is lord Victors".

"They are similar in some ways and Victor will keep him under control".

"I just hope William is caught soon all this trouble".

"It will not be yet I do not think but when he does you will be there, do not get killed Dmitri you are a good friend to have".

"Lady that I the first time since I heard you said that".

"It is what I feel that I cannot help but I am glad to have you".

With that she looked up at the stars and the constellation of Draco burning brightest of all. The End


End file.
